It's a Dogs life!
by InuRanma12
Summary: Yep another one of those stories where our dear wonderfull half demon Inuyasha turns into a dog. But hey even if you happend to have read all the others like it, why not read another?
1. Some kinda Intro

My top notes:Im in way to much or a writing mood xD Well any way hope you enjoy my new story 'It's a Dogs life!' Btw I dont own Inuyasha or any of the chracters from the anime/manga.

/

It was a day like any other,demons were attacking villages Naraku was planning bad things while the Inu gang where out looking all aroud Japan for some stupid pieces of a broken Jewel,I mean the all important pieces of the Shikon no tama.

Well now you get the picture so lets go see what the Inu gang is doing right now eh?

"SIT BOY!" The all familiar command was heard being yelled by none other than Kagome Higurashi.

"Aaaghhhh!" The also all fimiliar yelp was heard as the poor Hanyou know as Inuyasha yet again took the abuse of smashing face first into the dirt."Kagome,what ya do that for!"He Yelled ferociously after getting out of the 'Inu' shaped pit in the ground.

"I did that because you wont let me leave,you jerk!"Yelled the ticked off japanese school girl.

"Why do you even have to go?"The angerd half demon yelled back.

"Because I have a test at school,I told you that three days ago you doofus!"

"Im not the doofus here,you are! I mean come on, that school of your's cant be any more important then finding the jewel shards and killing Naraku!"

"Inuyasha,you always use that line! seriously you know ill only be gone for three days, like always so just let me leave! instead of argueing with me!"

Inuyasha looked taken aback,due to the fact that every thing that Kagome just said made perfect sense."Yeah well uhh..I uhh.. ok fine go already!"He said stuttering as one of his dog ears drooped to the side in a mix of saddness and confusion.

"Thank you Inuyasha,See ya in three days!"Said kagome smiling at him before she jumped into the Bone eaters well.

\\\\

Mean while with the rest of the Inu gang...

"Hey Miroku do you think Inuyasha will get her to stay?"Asked a young orange haired fox boy.

"I doupt it,that foolish half demon of ours doesnt know how to hanndle girls let alone a girls like Kagome." Said a Miroku looking all wize and mighty whilst he drank his tea.

"Miroku,what do you even know about girls that Inuyasha doesnt?"Questioned Sango her eye twitching as if she suspected some thing.

"Sango please I am but a noble monk of course I know nothing more then Inuyasha does."He said as a anime sweat drop formed on his brow.

"But Miroku you said-"Shippo started to speak but was cut off when Miroku coverd the young fox demons mouth.

Sango looked at Miroku and Shippo for a moment then sighed."What am I going to do with you people?"

No one was able to answere her 'rhetorical' question for they all turned there attention to the oncoming Half demon.

\\\

After the purple light dissappeard and Inuyasha was sure Kagome had gone safely through to her side he turned around and dashed into 'Inuyasha's forest'.Within seconds he had run through the forest and was coming tward the village where that Hag Kaede lived.

"Hey Inuyasha your back and your alone,guess you didnt get Kagome to stay eh?" Asked the annoying little fox runt.

"Shud up Shippo!"Inuyasha snarled for like always after Kagome leaves he gets into a bad mood.

"Shippo,I think id be best to just leave him alone."Miroku said sighing when he looked at the ticked off half breed.

"Yes Shippo,Its best to stay away when Inuyasha is grumpy."Said Sango.

"Yeah I guess so."Said Shippo in a unsure tone of voice.

"Nya!"Came the meow of Kirara(Kilala) in agreement to the whole conversation and with that every one in the Inu gang left well all exsept for Inuyasha himself that is.

/

"Feh, none of them could ever understand." Inuyasha snarled to himself from where he was sitting up in his favorite tree."I just never feal right when shes not here where I can watch her and protect her!"He said in dismay."I mean what if some thing bad happend to her...though I guess she is safer in her time."He said in a pitiful voice, when suddenly he looked up both his dog ears twitched at the strange noise that seamed to be coming from his forest.

The sound seamed to be some sort of enchanting music...Inuyasha thinking it could be a danger of some sort decied to go investigate.

Once he got to the spot from wilst the music was coming from he looked around but saw nothing and he didnt catch the scent of any one either."Alright that music cant be coming from no where,So come out who ever you are!" He called out brashley.

Then suddenly with out any warning at all a beautiful ten year old girl holding a flute appeared out of no where.

"Eheheheheh,is that a doggy I see? Oh such a foolish doggy barking and yapping at me, as if he owned the place."The girl said snickering at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard her call him a foolish doggy."Grrrrr,I aint foolish and I aint a dog!" He said snarling angrily.

"Hehehe,you say your not a doggy and yet you are,you realy are foolish."Said the young girl yet again laughing and snickering at the ticked off half demon.

"Wah?,Grrrrrrr I told ya im not a dog!" He yelled back ferociously.

"Oh but you are,just look at yourself."She said laughing evily as she started to fade away.

Inuyasha snorted at that,no way was he a dog!"Heh yeah right,ill look at myself right now and youll see that im not a-AHHHHH!"He screamed as he looked down at himself and realized that he was a lot closer to the ground and his hands they were paws! "HOLY CRAP!" He yelled loudly though now that the girl had left it only came out as a loud "AWWOOO!" Sound. "Oh no,no,no,no I cant be a dog!,this must be a dream! Yeah heh heh a dream ill just wake myself up."He said hysterically as he started trying to wake up by bashing his head into a tree."ITS NOT WORKING!" He yelled wich yet again only came out as a "AWOOOOO!" noise.

/

My notes: Ok so it has a weird ending for a first chapter but im realy tierd so youll have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens next xD Btw the song that the strange girl was playing was Lugias flute music...just cuz I think that music is cool xD


	2. Lost: Inuyasha or maybe not

My top notes:Im still in that writing mood of mine so I decied to go ahead and write the next chapter.I hope ya enjoy it x3

/

"Ok, ok calm down its not a dream but at leaste your not dead."Inuyasha mummbled to himself as he paced circles around a tree in his forest."Ok so I dont got no idea how this happend other then that weird girl said I was a dog and then I was one but that doesnt make any sense!"He said looking very frustrated as he paced around the tree even faster."Arg! My head hurts!" He snarled finally stopping all the pacing and sitting dog style in front of the tree."Why does it all have to be so confusing?"One of his dog ears drooped to the side to show his confusion."Ah,geez I gotta stop sitting around and talkin I nead to go get some help!"He said suddenly jumping up from where he was sitting and then he darted off tward Kaede's village.

/

Mean while with the rest of the inu gang...

"I wonder why Inuyasha hasnt come in for dinner yet?"Asked Sango looking slightly worried.

"Yeah he always comes running into Kaede's hut when we'r having ramen."Said Shippo.

"Yes well im sure he's fine after all he is a half demon and im sure he can take care of himself."Said Miroku in a nonchalant kinda voice.

"I don't know Miroku,if Inuyasha is in danger then it realy means trouble."Said Sango who started to get up from where she was sitting.

"Nya"Kirara(Kilala) meowed as her owner got up.

"Sango where are you going?"Asked Miroku looking up at her confused.

"Im going to mamby pamby land!,where do ya think stupid im going to go look for Inuyasha!"Sango said before pushing the door to Kaeda's hut open and walking out.

"Eh Sango,wait for me."Whined Miroku as he quickly got up and followed Sango out.

"Guwaaa! He dont leave my behind!"Cried Shippo as he dashed after the two humans.

/

Inuyasha groaned as he realized just how hard it was for a 'mortal' creature to try and run at his demon speed."Ugh,that took way longer than it would have if I were my normal self!"He said growling angrily..He then ran just a little bit farther and finnaly he saw Kaede's village."Finnally!"He howled running tward the village as fast as his four limbs would let him.

Once he was down in the village he scoped out the place,though he was slightly annoyed when he realized that most things looked diffrent in black and white."Curse it all! Why does every thing have to look so diffrent when its colorless?"He howled and growled and barked as he walked through the village looking for Miroku,Sango,and finnally after a long and tiring search he found Sango sitting in front of Kaede's hut wich had been in the front of the village the whole time!"Arrrrgg! I can't believe it was here the whole freaking time!"Inuyasha yelled loudly though to all the people around him it came out as "Garroo woof roooooo!"After wich he walked up to Sango and looked up at her expectently.

"Huh? oh what a strange looking dog."Sango said looking down at the large fluffly white dog with golden colored eyes and large triangle shaped ears.

Inuyasha's jaw just dropped when he heard Sango say that."Wha-yyy-you dont recognize me?" He said shocked though to Sango it sounded more like "urrrmmf bowww wooo woof!" and trust me to her it was a sad pitiful sound.

"Awww you poor thing."Sango said petting Inuyasha's plush white pelt trying to soothe him.

Inuyasha whimperd at Sango before looking up at her, his golden eyes locking with her chocolate brown eyes."Come on Sango you know its me,Inuyasha."He whimpered hoping that she would realize it was him. Course to her that sentence still all came out as "Boww woof arwoo."

Sango stared back into the strange dog's golden eyes,shocked to see such a intence look."S-sorry doggy I have to get going now."Said Sango as she backed away from the large white dog and quickly ran off.

"No wait Sango!" Inuyasha yelled after her but to no avail."Curse it all!"He snarled."How will I ever get changed back if no one can understand me!"He cried out tilting his head back letting out a pitiful howl.

/

"Miroku!"Sango called out waving at him from the entrance to Kaede's hut.

"Coming!"Miroku called back as he ran back over to the hut.

"Did you see Inuyasha?"She asked hopefully as Miroku walked into the hut.

"No,and im guessing that you havent either."Miroku said sighing as he sat down.

"No I havent,closest thing to Inuyasha I saw was some strange dog."Sango said sighing.

"A dog eh? Odd...any way What about you Shippo,did you see Inuyasha?"Said Miroku.

"No,sorry."Shippo said in a pitiful voice.

"This isnt good Inuyasha is missing and I would think it to be very hard to lose a tall dog eared loud mouthed half demon."Miroku said in worried and yet insulting voice.

"This is no time for jokes Miroku, Inuyasha is realy missing!"Shippo yelled.

"I know Shippo,but theres not much eles we can do other then look for him."Said Miroku whom sighed.

"Hey Miroku,do you think its possibal that maybe Inuyasha already went to go see Kagome?"Asked Sango suddenly realizing that that may as well be the case.

"Sango,Your a genius!"Miroku called out in a triumphant voice.

"Then we did all that searching for nothing?..."Shippo asked looking a little annoyed.

"Yes,Shippo that seams so."Miroku said before he did a anime face fault.

"Ugh all that searching for nothing,why couldnt Inuyasha have just tould us he was leaving?"Songo said before smacking her hand to her forehead.

/

Inuyasha looking realy annoyed and ticked off and oh man a lot of emotions were just rolling offa him as he listened to Miroku Sango and Shippo's conversation about where he was and how they where now annoyed with him cuz they thought he had just gone after Kagome again!"Arg! Those idiots im not at Kagome's house im here stuck as a dog!"He howled ferociously as he stormed off back tward his forest."Fine then im sure ill have a much easier time getting Kagome to realize that im realy me and not some stupid dog!"He Said growling to himself as he walked onward.

/

My Notes:Blarg im tierd cuz when I finished this chapter it was 2:40 AM my time Dx you people better enjoy this one cuz I worked realy hard on it xD


	3. A Leash and Chain

My notes:Here we go with another chapter peoples :D And thank you to my one reveiwer 83

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever xD

Chapter 3: A Leash and Chain

"Alright im here."Inuyasha said standing before the bone eaters well."Welp,here goes nothing!"He howled as he leaped into the well and with a purple flash of light he was sent 500 years into the future.

Inuyasha looked up to see the old wooden roof of the well house, then his ears twitched at the sound of small paw steps."Who's there?"He snarled.

"Now,now dog boy no nead to get Snarly."The fat cat said rather mockingly.

"Im not Snarly and- wait a sec how come you can talk!"Inuyasha gawked up at the cat, his right ear drooping in confusion.

"The better question is: Why are you a dog?"Buyo said looking down at the white mutt.

"Because,well er..I duno! Just shut up!"He said barking madly at the cat.

"It was only a question no nead to get mad."Buyo Purred

"Yeah well you'd be mad too if you where turned into a dog!"He barked back.

"I sure would."Buyo said slightly laughing at Inuyasha.

"What'er you laughing at?"He barked.

"Oh nothing,but umm exactly what are you here for again?"Buyo said in a sly voice.

"Hurm?,Oh yeah I almost forgot! Where's Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.

"Oh she's at school but-"Buyo was cut off when Inuyasha leaped out of the well and ran off to go get Kagome.

"But...you might get caught by the pound."Buyo Finished,shrugging before he started to clean his fur nonchalantly.

/

"Alright,here I come Kagome!"Inuyasha called out as he ran down the sidewalks of Tokyo.

Soon though he started to get odd looks from many bystanders.

"Mommy,mommy can I go pet the doggy?"A little boy asked his mother,though he had alread approached Inuyasha.

"No! get away from it,It could have rabies!"Yelled the boy's mother as she quickly pulled the boy away.

"I dont got Rah-Bees!"Inuyasha barked angrily.

"You see he's dangerous!"Yelled one guy.

"Yeah,some one call animal control!"Yelled another and before Inuyasha could tell what all the yelling was for some one from animal control looped a leash around his neck and dragged him into a large red van with the words"Tokyo animal control" on it.

"Gah!,What the heck! Get my outa here!"He howled, as he started ramming the back doors of the van.

"Feisty one,aint he?"Asked the driver.

"Seams so."Said the guy in the other seat.

/

When the van finnaly stopped and Inuyasha had run outa steam ramming the back door,they had made it to the city pound.

"Alright boy time to com-Holy crap he dented my Van!"Yelled the first guy as he looked at the majorly dented back doors.

"Well you were right he is feisty."Said the other man.

"Er.. yeah,please just put him in his pound cell."Said the first guy whom was crying over his poor van.

"Righty O"He said in a fake British accent,before looping the leash around the exahausted Inuyasha.

"Oh heck no!"Inuyasha barked as he started thrashing,pulling,and knawing at the leash,but sadly he was to tierd out from denting the van to escape the leash.

"Sorry boy, no way you'er getting outa this."The man said as he dragged the white dog into the pound.

/

"Curse it all!"Inuyasha howled from the cage he was trapped in."Im not even a real animal!"He Barked loudly.

"Yeah right,none of us are!"A Black tom cat Yowled Sarcastically from the cage across from Inuyasha.

"Shud up,you!"Inuyasha growled.

"Heh,well you'er the one who said it first."The Cat sneered.

Inuyasha just snarled in responce to that as he started to walk around his cage sniffing ever inch of it in hopes of finding a exit.

"Heh,you'er not gonna find a way outa here."The cat chuckled."Sides I bet youll be outa here soon enough,I mean seriously who would want a mutt like you im sure youll get put down soon enough!"The cat said while laughing evily.

Inuyasha growled this time turning to glare at the cat with his piercing golden eyes.

"Well gee you sure got quiet real fast,are ya scared?"The cat mocked.

"No."He snarled back bluntly.

"Well Uhh..er..uh..."The cat didnt know what to say,it had thought Inuyasha would have gotten madder then that.

/

Later that day the pound's workers came in to fead the animals.

"Heh now's my chance."Inuyasha barked,as his back legs tenced up ready to make a break for it when they came to feed him.

So right when a worker came and opend his cage to feed him he dashed out pushing pass the human workers as fast as he could.

"Oh,crap!"The worker that had let Inuyasha out yelled.

"BEEP,BEEP BEEP!" a alarm sounded to let every one know there was a dog loose.

"Crap!"Inuyasha snarled as he dodged nets, leash loops, and many other things that people used to try and catch him.

Inuyasha turned a corrner and saw that some one had carelessly left a door open."Freedom!"He howled as he raced through the door and ran as fast as he could back tward Kagome's house.

/

"Ok,I dont ever wanna go through that again."Inuyasha said panting.

"I tried to tell you."Buyo said.

"Next time TRY HARDER!" Inuyasha howled.

"No how bout next time: YOU WAIT HERE,You impatient fool!"Buyo hissed.

"Shud up!"Inuyasha snarled back.

"You always say that..."Mummbled Buyo.

"Feh!"Inuyasha snorted.

After that Him and Buyo just layed there in front of the Higurashi Shrine,waiting for Kagome to get home from school.

/

My notes:Alright another chapter done xD See ya next time and please dont forget to review! x3(Btw this Chapter is called A Leash and chain cuz thats all I could think of for it to have any thing to do with the pound oh and Since Inuyasha is a dog he can talk with other animals and understand em but thats kinda a no duh! xD)


	4. A New Dog? Sure!

My Notes:Alright next chapter is up! xP

Disclaimer:I seriously DO NOT own Inuyasha people! xD

Chapter 4:New Dog? Sure!

"Hey Kagome!,How'd your test go?"One of Kagome's friends, Eri asked as she walked up to Kagome.

"Ugh!,dont even ask."Kagome sighed.

"Aww,dont worry Kags im sure youll do better next time." said Ayumi, Kagome's second friend.

"Yeah I supose."Kagome said looking very unconvinced.

"Cheer up Kagome, how about we talk about some thing eles?" Yuka,Kagome's third friend asked.

"Yeah like that bad boy,boyfriend of your's?"Suggested Eri.

"Yeah lets talk about him!"Ayumi decided.

"Uhhh im not realy sure if that will help much."Kagome said.

_I gotta get out of here. _Kagome turned to look at her three friends and smiled."Ummm yeah I cant talk about that right this second,Grandpa said he wanted me home right after I got done with school,to help him...ummm clean the shrine,yeah... thats it clean the shrine...heh heh."She turned and ran down her school's halls as fast as she could,leaving her friends utterly confused.

"That was odd."Eri said.

"Yup..."Ayumi and Yuka said both at once looking dumbfounded.

/

_Few...that was a close one,last time I talked to them about Inuyasha they decided he was a gangster from America._A sweat drop forming on her brow at that thought. _Boy they do think up odd things about him dont they? _She laughed.

Kagome looked up smiling to see her home in front of her,though it wasnt a long walk from her school it had still felt like a long time since she had seen here house and the Higurashi she was pushed back slightly by a large 'creature' as it put a large amount of it's weight on her."Huh?"She gasped when she looking into the golder eyes of a large silvery white dog."A-a dog?" She asked looking very large dog had jumped up and put its front paws onto her shoulders and was standing on its back legs so that it could face her eye to eye.

"It's me Kagome,me Inuyasha!"Inuyasha tried telling Kagome but all she did was stare at him with a confused look on her face."Kagome!,come on look!, just look at me!, you gotta realize its me!"He yelled pushing his paws into her shoulders.

Kagome winced a bit at the dog's loud barking,it reminder her of Inuyasha when he yelled."Stop it!,you bad doggy!"She said sternly.

"Wha-bad doggy?,Kagome im not a dog!"Inuyasha barked loudly,ticked off at being called a dog -even though he was one-.

"Urg! I tould you to stop!,your barking is hurting my ears!"Kagome pushed the dog offa her so that he was back on all fours where she could get a good look at him.

"Well how do you think I feal?,I got dog ears!, so why dont you stop yelling?"He barked back.

"Aggghhh! your just like Inuyasha,getting all loud and cranky, im just glad you cant talk mutt!"Kagome yelled back.

"Guh wha-? I- Argg! Why you!"Inuyasha fumed._Hey wait a second...she said she thought I was like me! I mean well she said I sounded like Inuyasha and im Inuyasha but now she's mad...oops. _His dog ears drooped as he realized he had kinda messed up.

"Hey Kagome!,Gramps says he wants you for-Huh where did you get that dog?"Kagome's younger brother, Sota said.

"Huh? oh this dog -points to Inuyasha-,I didnt get him any where he just kinda came out of no where."Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Oh wow thats so cool!,Do you think we can keep him?"Sota asked joyfully as he ran over to Inuyasha to pet him.

Inuyasha grunted as Sota started scratching his chest. _oh yeah thats the spot! _He plooped down and rolled over showing his tummy and well every thing eles on his underside,allowing Sota to rub his belly._This is great! _Inuyasha thought as his tail wagged from side to side in enjoyment as Sota rubbed his tummy.

Kagome sorta blushed upon seeing the dog's underside."I uhhh...ghess we know what gender he is now."

"I realy hope mom and gramps let us keep him!"Sota said smiling at the fluffy white doggy that was realy enjoying having his tummy rubbed.

"Yeah well if we do keep him we might just have to get him Neutered,dont want tons and tons of puppies you know."Kagome stated.

_What does 'Neutered mean?_ Inuyasha wondered. _Oh well it's not important. _Inuyasha thought, going back to enjoying the tummy rubs.

/

"Can we keep him please!,look he's already nice to the cat and he's nice to me and he's the best dog ever!"Sota pleaded with his mom.

"Oh alright,he seems like a nice dog after all but you have to take care of him,ok?" said smiling at her son.

"Alright I promis!"Sota smiled.

"Alright so what shall we call him?"asked .

"I duno,how about we ask Kagome?She did find him after all."Sota said grinning at Kagome.

"Hum...how about we call him Yash?"Kagome said looking over at the large white dog thoughtfully.

"Yash,like Yasha as in Inuyasha?"Sota asked.

"Yep cause he reminds me of Inuyasha."Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha's ears perked up upon hearing that, _That's cuz I am Inuyasha,why dont you get that yet Kagome? _Inuyasha thought to himself.

/

My Notes:Alright chapter 4 is done! Alright im gonna explain some thing realy quick,Inuyasha still has his beads of subjugation on and if Kagome happens to say sit he will indeed 'sit' just like always and I figure that ill use that later on but for now umm... they dont realy see his necklace..xD -it makes no sense I know- Also please leave a review or comment or some thing to let me know what you think? please! xD


	5. Tomorrow

My notes: Alrighty my wonderfull readers here is the next chapter :D

Disclaimer:Stop asking! I DO NOT own Inuyasha xD

Chapter 5:Tomorrow...

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock."Beep,beep beep!" the annoying sound kept on until Kagome smacked it's off button.

"Ah man!,time for school already?"Kagome whined as she smushed her face back into her pillow and moaned._Come on girl today's you last day here tomorrow you have to go back to the feudal era and today you have to take a math test._She gave herself a not all enthusiastic morning pep talk as she clamberd sleepily out of bed. She walked over to her closet to get her school uniform.

She had just started to take off her pajama top when she heard a loud bark and turned around to see Yash looking at her,a bright red blush showing through the fur on his cheeks.

"Kagome!,what'er I-Guh! let me out of your room first,I dont wanna see you naked or well not that your not pretty or any thing-gah! I didnt mean to say that!"Inuyasha stammerd though lucky for him it all only came out as a bunch of barks and howls.

"Wow I never have seen a dog blush before."Kagome laughed."Oh well I supose if your that freaked out ill just let you out of my room."Kagome laughed agian at the idea of a dog being embarrassed to see her nude._Last time I checked dog's didnt care about that kind of thing._Kagome thought as she opened her room door to let Yash out.

Inuyasha perked his ears up and held his tail high pretending like he had never been embarrassed in the leaste._No way am I gonna let her think **I** was embarrassed._He thought as he trotted out of Kagome's room.

"Weird dog."Kagome snorted as she closed the door behind Yash and got back to putting her school uniform on.

/

"Hey Yash are you ready for breakfast?"Sota asked holding out a bowl full of dog food.

"Eh?,breakfast? I guess..."Inuyasha mummbled as he walked over to Sota to see what his "breakfast" was.

Sota smiled at his new dog before putting down the bowl of dog food."Here it is boy,now ill see ya later cuz it's time for me to go to school."Sota said before dashing out the door to catch his bus to school.

'What is this?'Inuyasha thought as he stared at the strange food before him,he sniffed and poked at it with his paw then he took a sample bite."Bleh! Oh geez that's friggin nasty!"He barked as he spat all the food back in the bowl."Water,water! I nead water!"He howled running through the house until he found Kagome's mother."I nead water!"He whined.

"Oh Yash,what's wrong? Hum? Oh I see Sota forgot to fill your water bowl."Mrs Higurashi sighed,already her son was forgetting things."Don't you worry Yash ill get you some water."She picked up Inuyasha's water bowl and filled it up at the kitchen sink."Here you go."She smiled before setting the now filled water bowl in front of the large white dog.

"Thank God!"Inuyasha barked before lapping down the water as fast as he could still trying to rid his mouth of the horrid dog food taste.

"Oh my you sure are thirsty."Mrs Higurashi chuckled.

"You duno the half of it!"Inuyasha barked.

/

_What is the square root of 5.12?,Umm...I don't know! gah! alright ill just skip this one._

_x2+x+1=5, Kagome sweat dropped 'Umm ok next question...?_

_6.5 squared + 4.1 3 cubed =?,Gah! I dont understand any of these! _Kagome smacked her head against her school desk in defeat.

"Ding ding ding!" the scool bell sounded to tell every one that scool was over.

"Ms Higurashi,I nead your test papers."Kagome's teacher said.

"Yes sir..."Kagome sighed handing over her math papers.

Her teacher took the papers and pointed taward the door.

Kagome sighed._My teacher won't even talk to me or tell me it's time to go,I must have done bad._She thought as she enterd the halls of her school. _Oh well at leaste I get to go and see Inuyasha and every one tomorrow._She smiled at that thought as she walked to the school's doors and headed home.

/

Inuyasha sighed and put his paws up over his muzzle._Geez im hella board,when's Kagome get back? _He thought before getting up and walking over to his water bowl glaring death at his food bowl before laping up some water._That taste ugh! it's still there,stupid "breakfast"!_Inuyasha snarled.

"Creeeekkk kuchunk!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of the door to the old shrine house being opened and then closed."Kagome!"He barked happily running over to the girl entering the jumped up onto her and gave her a friendly lick on the face.

Kagome gasped when Yash jumped up onto her."Yash!,you realy nead to stop doing that."

"But Kagome im just so glad to see you!,Iv been waiting foreverrrr!"He barked.

Kagome just sighed as the dog barked in her face again."Whatever boy,just sit,Ok?"

"Thump!"

Inuyasha smashed to the ground upon hearing the word sit."Ow!,why'd you do that!"Inuyasha barked.

Kagome stood shocked for a moment._He just "sat" like beads of subjugation "sat"...no,no that's not true Yash probaly just tripped up...Yeah that's it,he is a dog after all they don't normally stand on two legs he probaly just lost his balance._Kagome thought as she turned away from the fallen dog and headed over to the kitchen.

"Hey come back here! Dont just ignore me,hey!"Inuyasha howled.

"Be quite Yash."Kagome said sternly.

"Guh I- Er...you-!"Inuyasha stuttered.

/

"Thanks for the great food Mom!"Kagome said taking her last bite of fish.

"Your welcome deer,now you should be getting to bed."Mrs Higurashi said.

"Your rite I got to rest up so that I can go back to the feudal era tomarrow."Kagome said.

Inuyasha's ears perked up upon hearing that._Oh boy there's gonna be a lot of talking tomorrow_.Inuyasha thought,referring to the fact that every one in his era thought he was still half demon and in Kagome's time wich was half true but well he wasnt half demon,now was he? No he was a dog...

"Alright im going to bed, good night every one."Kagome said before heading up to her room.

/

Kagome smiled as she climbed into bed and got under the soft covers._I can't wait to go see Inuyasha tomorrow,in fact im surprised he hasn't already come to get me._Kagome chuckled a bit at the thought._Oh well either way ill still get to see him tomorrow._She fell into a deep sleep after that thought.

Inuyasha layed to the side of Kagome's bed._Sleep well Kagome cuz tomorrow is going to bring you a lot of worry._Inuyasha thought.

/

My notes:Few!,ok im done with this chapter xD I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Also please review,comment,or you know leave some thing to tell me what you think of this chapter xD


	6. Inuyasha missing again!

My notes:Welp here's chapter 6 x3 hope ya like it ^^

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 6:Inuyasha's missing again!

"Hum?"Kagome question when she felt a strange wet "thing" dragging across her face.

_'Wake up Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought as he licked at her face trying to wake her up.

"Ugh!"Kagome yellped in disgust."Yash,that's nasty and now I got dog drool on my face!"Kagome moaned,_'It's to early for this.'_ she thought looking over at her clock wich said 7:30 AM

"Yeah well you nead to get up and go!"Inuyasha barked in annoyance.

Kagome moaned before sitting up in her bed,rubbing her eyes she looked at Yash whom was standing on her legs."Alright you win,ill get up and go to the feudal era."She sighed realising how stupid it was to talk to the dog about the feudal era._'Like Yash would even understand about that._'Kagome thought.

_'Finnaly! Now we can get going though there will still be a lot of confusion when we go back today...' _Inuyasha looked worried or well as much as a dog could look worried that is.

Kagome stared at the white dog for a moment."Umm...Yash you nead to get off my legs if you want me to get up."Kagome said a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"Oh,ah sorry."Inuyasha barked before jumping off Kagome and her bed.

_'I wish I knew what those barks of his meant._'Kagome thought."Alright Yash time for you to get out of my room cuz I nead to change into my clothes."Kagome said walking over to her room's door so that she could let the white doggy out.

_'Good we wont have a repeat of yesterday's little moment._'Inuyasha thought as he walked out of Kagome's room and headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

/

Inuyasha sighed when he saw the horrid "Breakfast" in his food bowl again._'No way am I eating that,guess ill just have to get Kagome to make me some ramen once we get back to my time._'He thought as he layed down next to his food and water bowls.

Not to long after he layed down though Kagome came walking down the stairs with that big yellow backpack of her's in haul.

_'Aw,geez and I had just layed down too._'Inuyasha snorted getting up to go with Kagome and to make sure all his precious ramen wasn't dropped out of her bag.

Kagome walked out to the well house unknowing of the large white dog that was following after her._'Alright time to go._'She thought before she lept into the well,blue and purple lights glowed around her as she went down the well and when she looked up she could see the pretty blue sky above her._'Im back._'She thought before clambering of the well.

/

_'Alright she went down the well now it's my turn.'_Inuyasha bounded over to the well and jumped in, the same blue and purple lights raised his snout tward the sky catchng the scent of Kagome close by._'I'll have to be careful,can't let her see "Yash" in the time._'He thought.

When he was sure Kagome had walked far enough ahead he sprung out of the well and tracked after her scent._'Geez I wonder how she's gonna handle the idea of me being lost?_'Inuyasha wondered,when his ears suddenly caught a very high picthed noise.

/

"WHAT!"Kagome yelled in surprise and worry apon hearing Shippo say that Inuyasha was suposed to be with her.

"I said we thought Inuyasha was with you,wasn't he?..."Shippo said backing away from the frightening girl.

"No,h-he wasn't..."Kagome said with a very worried look on her face.

"You mean he's been missing for three whole days!"Shippo gasped.

Sango had just gotten back from slaying a few demons and was confused to see Kagome looking freaked."Ummm Kagome are you ok?"She asked.

"Inuyasha has been missing for three days!"Kagome yelled.

"What? I thought he was with you."Sango said _'Ugh! this all my fault for just assuming he was with Kagome'_ She thought.

"But he wasn't!"Kagome yelled back in desperation falling to her knees as tears started to stream down he face._'It's all my fault I was to hard on him when I left for my time._'She thought.

/

Inuyasha's ears stood up hearing Kagome's sobbing while his nose picked up the scent of wet salty tears._'Oh no she's crying!I..I nead to go make her stop I can't let her cry.'_ He thought in desperation.

Without thinking he ran down into the village and then ran over to put his front paws on her shoulders and pushed his snout tward her face so that he could look her straight in the eyes."Please don't cry Kagome."He whimperd.

"Inu-...Yash?"Kagome looked at the dog surprised._'How did Yash get here?,more importantly how did I mistake him for Inuyasha?'_Kagome stopped crying."Thank's Yash,I feal a little better now."She said in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha let out a timid whine as he took his paws of Kagome's shoulders and took a few steps back so he could sit right in front of her."Im glad,Kagome."Inuyasha barked.

Kagome rubbed a tear away from her eye and smiled._'If I didn't know any better id think those barks of his realy meant some thing.'_ Kagome thought.

/

_'Havent I seen that dog before?_'Sango thought looking at the white dog curiously.

"Lady Kagome,when did you get back."Miroku asked, smiling handsomely at Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Miroku."Just now,have you seen Inuyasha?"Kagome asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"No,I haven't,sorry."Miroku said.

"Oh..."Kagome looked down at her shoes._'Where is he then?_'She looked down at Yash."Hey I just realized,Yash!,How did you get here?"Kagome asked.

"I went down the well of course!"Inuyasha barked with a annoyed look on his face.

Kagome sweat dropped."Why did I even ask? I know dogs can't talk."She said.

"Well excuse me princess,it aint my fault im a dog!"Inuyasha barked._'Geez and I was worried about her crying,Feh!'_ he stuck his nose up at the thought.

/

"Alright,Inuyasha is missing and we nead to find him now!"Kagome said with a determined look.

"Ok,shall we start by looking in the forest then?"Miroku asked.

"Sounds like a good place to start."Sango agreed.

"Yep."Shippo said nodding his head.

"You can come too,Yash."Kagome said snickering at the dog as he glared up at her.

_'I am Inuyasha,stupid._'Inuyasha thought wishing he could just talk so he could tell them that.

/

My notes:Im a stop here xD -tierd again sorry- You'd be surprised how interesting its gonna get in the forest at the next chapter heh heh,I got plans!Any way please review,comment,or ya know tell me what you think of this chapter.


	7. In search and

My notes:Alright chapter 7 coming your way people! :D

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha even if I wish I did xD

Chapter 7:In search and...

_'Inuyasha,where are you?...' _Kagome thought while she, Shippo,and "Yash" searched Inuyasha's forest from the ground.

While Miroku and Sango searched from the air riding on Kirara(Kilala.)

_'All this searching for me? Id be touched if it wheren't for the fact that im right here!'_ Inuyasha thought, a look of annoyance showing on his face.

/

Meanwhile some where sorta kinda far off a great evil was planning it's plans...

"What's your plan this time,Master?"Kagura asked a look of disgust showing on her face as she looked at the half demon know as Naraku.

"Kagura,is that a look of disgust I see on your face?"Naraku asked staring evily at his incarnation.

Kagura quickly changed her look of disgust into a emotionless look."No sir."She said grinding her teeth._'I hate him,I just want to be free!'_ She thought.

Naraku smiled evily at her."Good,now get me Gia."He said.

"Gia you mean that new little incarnation of your's?"Kagura asked.

"Yes that is her name."Naraku stated.

"I didn't know you named it!"Kagura scoffed."But ill go get her now any said walking back into the darkness of the strange room to go get Gai whoever Gia was.

Naraku smiled a evil smile before looking back at Kanna's mirror watching as Kagome and friends looked for Inuyasha.

"If only they knew..."Kanna said in a barley audible voice.

/

Kagura snorted in annoyance._'Why do I have to get her,why can't she come herself?' _Kagura thought as she walked tward Gia's room.

There sitting alone in a room was the girl that had changed inuyasha into a dog!

"Gai?"Kagura asked.

"Yes."The young girl said looking tward Kagura,revealing her beautiful pupiless ice blue eyes.

Kagura stood shocked by the young girl's striking eye color she then took a moment to look the girl over more carefully.

Gia had short white hair and as already stated striking blue was wearing a black kimono and had a necklace on, a blue flute was attached to the necklace.

Kagaura just shrugged after that."Alright Gia,Naraku wants you."Kagura said walking back tward the place where the evil half demon was waiting.

Gia got up and followed her.

/

"Ah,Gia your here."Naraku said,as he smiled evily.

"Yes,sir."Gia bowed in front of Naraku.

_'Suck up...'_Kagura thought.

"Gia I nead you to go introduce yourself to Inuyasha and his friends..."Naraku said a smirk showing on his face."But don't tell them about your powers,I want to see the surprise on there faces."Heh heh heh,Naraku chuckled evily.

"Yes,sir."Gia said taking out her flute she started to play,then in a flash of light she disappeared.

_'Interesting...'_Kagura thought,staring at the spot where the girl had been.

/

Inuyasha raised his nose tward the sky catching a strange scent."Demon!"He howled turning and dashing off tward the scent.

"-Luigai's flute music playing here.-"

_'That music,the music I heard before that girl turned me into a dog!_'He thought a look of worry appeared on his face_.'What if every one eles gets turned into a dog?_'He gasped stopping dead in his tracks._'Maybe its a bad idea to keep going...'_He thought.

"Huh?"Inuyasha barked when he saw Shippo and Kagome walking tward the flute music as if in a trance_.'Da#m,that music must not work on animals.'_Inuyasha thought before chasing after Kagome and Shippo.

/

"Sango,do you feal that strange power?"Miroku asked a look of worry on his face.

"Yes and it's close to Kagome and Shippo."Sango said.

"We better get down there."Miroku said.

Sango nodded her head."Kirara!"

"Rowll!"Kirara(kilala) roared as she headed tward the ground.

When they got to a clearing in the forest what they saw was very odd,Kagome and Shippo were both in a trance and the Dog "Yash" was snarling at a strange girl with a flute.

"Who are you?"Sango asked looking at the strange girl.

"I am Gia,Holder of the flute of..."Her voice stopped when she remembered Naraku had told her not to tell them what her power was.

/

My notes: :O what could her power be...? I wonder...Well I know actually but you all don't! ha ha! xD Btw Gia's name came from the end of Lugia's name and is pronounced as such x3 Any ways please review,comment, and well you know tell me how you liked this Chapter xD


	8. Battle! and

My notes: Chapter 8 people! we are getting on a roll! xD

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8:Battle! and...

After stopping her sentence short Gia took her flute and started playing it again,this time trapping both Miroku and Sango in the trance.

_'Not them too,ugh! curse it all!'_ Inuyasha stood snarling at Gia.

"Tehe,silly doggy are you back again?"Gia said mockingly.

"Grrrr!,Shut up Wench!"Inuyasha barked._'Wait a sec,I just remembered when I was in Kagome's time I talked to Buyo.' _He thought getting a doggy grin on his face."Why didn't I think of it earlier?"He howled before running over to Kirara(Kilala)."Hey Kirara!"

"Yes?"Kirara asked not taking her eyes offa Gia.

"Kirara you gotta listen! Its me Inuyasha,ok?"He said with hope in his golden eyes._'Please believe me.' _He thought.

"I already knew that,you silly dog."Kirara said chuckling a bit."But we don't nead to chat now,we have to save Sango and the others."She said with a serious look on her face.

"You knew and you didn't say any-oh never mind your right we nead to save every one!" Inuyasha turned to face Gia now ready for battle.

"Ha!Now a silly cat and a doggy are trying to beat me,what a laugh!"Gia mocked.

Inuyasha snarled and then lunged at the girl snapping his jaws closed.

But Gia easily dodged leting Inuyasha snap his jaws at thin air."Where are you aiming little doggy?"She laughed.

"Curse you!"Inuyasha snarled.

Kirara then took that chance to charge tward the girl but also missed and was in turn smacked in the nose by the girl."Growwl"Kirara howled in pain.

"Bad kitty."Gia laughed at Kirara's pain.

Inuyasha growled at Gia._'Arg! We can't beat her like this she's to dang fast!' _He thought.

"Inuyasha!,I have a idea."Kirara was sitting next to Kagome whom still in her trance.

Inuyasha ran over to where Kirara was quickly."What's the plan,and tell me quick before that girl attacks."Inuyasha barked.

"Ok,listen closely im not sure if this plan will work but if you use one of Kagome's jewel shards maybe it will return you to your half demon form for a while, via it grant's demon power."Kirara looked very serious."There could be a risk though and it may not work out how I think it will."She said.

"Yeah well it sounds like our only choice right now,after all we nead to break every one eles out of that trance."Inuyasha growled.

"Here it is then."Kirara took the jar that held the gang's jewel shards in it and pawed it over to Inuyasha.

"Alrigt here goes nothin."He said pulling the cork out of bottle and tipped it over so that the shards would fall out,then he picked a shard up in his mouth."I'll just uhhhh...put it here."He leaned down and poked the shard into his right front leg.

His body started to pulse with the power and he could feel his body change almsot like a backward non-painfull werewolf shift."Ha!,im back to normal!"He cheered.

"Ewwww! Put some clothes on!"Gia squeeled in disgust at the nude half demon.

"Do you see any clothes around here?"Inuyasha spat back in annoyance.

"Ugh!,here!"Gia said throwing Inuyasha's fire rat robe at him.

Inuyasha put his clothes on."Geez,can we fight now?"He snarled.

"What?"Gia asked in confusion.

"I said, let's fight!"The annoyed half demon snarled.

"My power is to change other's into there inner animal and too put people into a trance with my music,not to fight."Gia said with a innocent look on her face.

"But I- you- arg!"Inuyasha stuttered in a fit of anger.

Gia didn't stay to here that though for she had long taken off by playing her transport flute music.

"S-shes gone! Why that little-"Inuyasha stopped short when he felt a strange pulse go through his body again._'What's going on?' _He thought._'Oh no this is just like when the jewl shard made me turn full demon' _

/

Kagome woke up from her trance and looked up."Inu-Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled getting up and ran tward the half demon but she stopped dead in her tracks,she sensed a jewl shard becoming tainted and it was coming form Inuyasha!"Inuyasha that jewel shard in your arm it's-" Kagome was cut off when inuyasha looked over at her.

"Kagome,you gotta stop worrying so much."Inuyasha gave her a slight smile before pulling out the jewel,his body pulsed again as the jewel's power left his body and his body shifted back to that of a furry white dog again._'Heh,so im still a dog eh?'_He sighed._'At leaste Kagome knows im me now.' _He thought.

"Inuyasha,you were "Yash" this whole time and I didn't know."Kagome gasped,tears started to stream from her eyes as she kneeled down._'He must have been so frustrated to see us looking for him when he was right I know what all those barks meant.' _She thought.

_'Oh no shes crying,I can't stand to see her cry.' _Inuyasha trotted over to Kagome he let out a timid whimper and licked her hand."It's ok don't cry."He barked quietly.

Kagome turned and hugged the large white dog."Thank you."She whisperd.

Inuyasha blushed."Your welcome."He barked quietly.

/

My Notes: Well how was that? good huh? or not? xD oh well this story still ain't over yet cuz they all gotta get Gia and fight Naraku and stuff xD (Seeing as how Inu hasn't changed back yet xD) I also have a question,do you think it would be cool to have Gia turn some of the other Characters into animals for a time? If so what animals and wich characters? xD Or do you not want that to happen at all? Well just tell my in your reviews, or comments, or whatever,ok? x3


	9. Yash is who?

My Notes:Chapter 9 8D im so happy that this story has gotten so far lol Im a answere a question from a review real quick x3

PiNkBuN17 I have no idea rather or not the jewel can do that xD I just figured "Oh teh jewel is powerful so why not use a shard of it?" xD

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 9:Yash is who?

Shippo awoke from his trance just in time to see Kagome hugging the dog he knew as "Yash"

"Kagome,why are you hugging Yash?"Shippo asked curiously.

Kagome pulled back from "Yash" and looked over at Shippo,she rubbed some tears away from her eyes and smiled."Because Shippo,"Yash" is Inuyasha."She said.

Shippo stared at Kagome for a moment."Did you hit your head?"He asked.

"No Shippo,this is Inuyasha."Kagome pointed at the large white doggy.

"But Isn't Inuyasha... well you know a half demon...?"Shippo said staring at "Yash" blankly.

"Yes well he turned into a dog."Kagome stated._'Oh no I do sound crazy...'_ Kagome thought.

"Ummmm...ok whatever you say."Shippo said.

/

Kirara sweat dropped at the conversation between Shippo and Kagome."Looks like Kagome is having a hard time convincing Shippo."Kirara(Kilala) was sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Yep..."Inuyasha barked,he also had a anime sweat drop.

"Is there any way to show them that your you?"Kirara asked.

"I duno,how did you know I was me?"Inuyasha barked.

"I knew by the way you acted and by your scent."Kirara stated.

"Well iv acted myself around them enough and they don't get it."Inuyasha groaned._'I thought that after Kagome knew I was me,it would be easy for the others to get it.' _He thought as he layed down and placed his paws over his face and let out a whine._'My head hurts.' _He thought.

"Hey I know!"Kirara meowed an idea popping into her head.

"What?"Inuyasha said jummping up into a sitting position in his excitement,tail wagging excitement.

"Well you still have the beads of subjagation on right?"Kirara grinned at him in a Cheshire cat way.

"What? Hey n-no way! I don't want to get "Sat"I-!"He was cut off when Kirara pushed him tward Kagome.

"Just jump up on her."Kirara cheered.

/

Miroku and Sango just got up from there trances now in time to see the dog "Yash" Jummping up onto Kagome.

"Inuyasha!,what are you doing get down!"Kagome yelled._'Why is he doing this? Arg! Im just trying to tell Shippo he's him.' _Kagome thought.

"Miss Kagome,what's wrong with Yash?"Miroku asked staring at the scene before him in confusion.

"I don't know!"Kagome said still trying to push the dog off her but he kept jumping up and setting his paws on her shoulders.

_'I hate having to do this,darn that cat and her ideas.' _Inuyasha thought.

"That's it! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"SMASH" a loud crash was heard as Inuyasha smashed into the ground pulled by the beads around his neck.

"Hey!..."Shippo started.

"That's!..."Sango said..

"Inuyasha?"Miroku finished.

Kirara pured and rubbed up to Sango's legs._'Now that wasn't to hard,just one littel "Sit" and they all know it's him.'_Kirara let out a kitty laugh at the thought.

Inuyasha groaned in pain."Owwww..."He got up out of the dog shaped pit and looked up at Kagome and gave her a doggy grin._'Kirara's plan worked!' _He thought.

Kagome looked at Miroku,Sango,and Shippo and then back at the ginning dog._'Now I see what you did there.' _She thought.

"Kagome im sooooo sorry I didn't believe you."Shippo said running uo to hug Kagome.

"It's ok Shippo."Kagome picked up Shippo and hugged him.

"Does this mean Inuyasha can't be annoying since he can't talk?"Shippo grinned slyly.

"Annoying? Why you-!"He jumped up and smacked Shippo with his paw.

"Ow! Kagome,Inuyasha hit me!"Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha! Sit!"Kagome yelled.

"SMASH!" Inuyasha once again smashed into the ground.

/

Sango sighed."Even if he is a dog,nothing seams to have changed about him."

"Yep still childish and rude."Miroku commented.

" Yep,now shouldn't we be going after that girl from before?"Sango asked.

Every one looked over at Sango and yelled."HOW COULD WE HAVE FORGOTTEN!"

"I guess you were all to busy with arguing."Sango shrugged.

"Oh...well we better go find that girl,she probaly has some thing to do with Inuyasha turning into a dog."Kagome said.

"Yes,I believe her name was Gia."Miroku said.

"Well then let's go find Gia!"Kagome yelled,as she marched off.

"Umm...Kagome do you know where your going?"Miroku asked.

"No,no I do not,Inuyasha maybe you should track after her scent."Kagome said.

"Yeah ok whatever."Inuyasha barked.

/

My notes:Ok im stopping here xD I nead to go work on my Inuyasha and Ranma crossover now before I get to tierd xD Btw next chapter shall be longer and more interesting xD this one was just to have every one realize"Yash"was Inuyasha and to start them off on there search for Gia. Any way please review,comment,or ya know tell me how you liked this chapter. x3


	10. Inu and Kirara to the rescue!

My notes: Chapter 10 people! The big One O. :D

Disclaimer:I realy DO NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 10:Inu and Kirara to the rescue!

"This way!"Inuyasha barked as ran after the scent Gia had left.

"I guess he means follow him."Kagome shrugged and followed after the big white doggy.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"We will follow from the sky while riding Kirara."Sango and Miroku climbed up on the now transformed Kirara.

"Alright."Kagome agreed.

"Hurry up already!"Inuyasha barked in annoyance.

Kagome rolled her eyes._'I bet he just said hurry it up or some thing like that.' _She thought.

"Stop barking at Kagome,Inuyasha!"Shippo yelled from where his was percherd on Kagome's shoulder.

"Shut up, Shippo!"Inuyasha barked back.

_'I wish we could understand way Kagome could "Sit" him for being mean.' _Shippo thought.

/

Inuyasha stopped,the sun was setting and it was getting dark plus he was feeling tierd._'I'm tierd? Ugh curse this stupid mortal dog body!' _Inuyasha snarled to himself.

"We're going to stop here for the night,ok inuyasha?"Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Inuyasha barked.

"I'm taking that as a yes."Kagome shrugged."Miroku,Sango! We're stopping here for the night!"Kagome called to her two friends whom were in the sky riding a flying demon cat.

"Alright"Miroku said.

"Kirara time to go rest."Sango said lovingly to her demon cat.

Kirara pured at her owner and then headed down to the ground.

/

Later that night when most every one was asleep.

_'Arg! I can't sleep!' _Inuyasha rolled over onto his side hoping to get more comfortable but nothing seemed to help._'That's it im gonna go take a look around.' _He stood up,shook his fur out,and walked out over to where the camp's fire used to be._'Bleh! that old burnt wood smells disgusting!' _He snorted._'Hum...the moon looks pretty nice tonight.' _Inuyasha was staring up at the nearly full moon.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha jumped nearly 3ft. in the air before whirling around to see the kitten version of the demon cat Kirara."Kirara! Don't sneak up on me like that!"He barked.

"Sorry. I thought that you with your doggy senses would have already know I was here."Kirara said.

"Yeah well...I got distracted..."Inuyasha's ears laid back in embarrassment.

"Oh. Well the moon is pretty nice tonight I guess."Kirara looked up at the big bright moon.

_"Help...help me!" A voice from afar called._

"Yeah..."Inuyasha's ears twitched._'What's that?'_He thought. _'I coulda sworn I heard some one.' _He turned to look at Kirara."Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yes I did."Kirara said in a serious meow.

"Let's go check it out."Inuyasha said in equally serious bark.

The small two tailed demon kitten and big white dog ran tward the spot where the voice was coming frpm.

When they got there they saw a young girl locked up in a wait not just any young girl! It was Rin the girl that was always with Sesshomaru!

"Hey isn't that...?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yep that's Rin..."Kirara said.

"What should we do?"Inuyasha asked.

"Duck!"Kirara yelled.

"Huh?"Inuyasha looked confused until he smelled the scent of a demon he crouched down behind some bushes.

"She's being held by a likely until he get's hungry."Kirara said forbiddingly.

"Yeah...I guess we gotta save her."Inuyasha said.

" Now we just nead a plan as to how we'll open her cage since we have no thumbs."Kirara stated.

"We could bite it open."Inuyasha suggested.

"That wouldn't work."Kirara said.

"Fine then you come up with a idea."Inuyasha snorted.

"Ok.I will."Kirara said._'Hum...we could see if using mine or Inuyasha's claws could work as a key...No. That won't work.I guess we could try smashing it open but-' _Kirara's thoughts were cut off when the demon came and stood looking down at her and Inuyasha."Mew?" Kirara looked up in confusion.

"A little demon cat and a dog,eh? Heh heh heh! Looks like I've found desert to go with my dinner of human girl."The demon said.

Kirara gasped._'Uh-oh not good.' _She took this time to look over the demon and see how it realy looked but more importantly to see if it had a weakness.

The demon was about 6ft tall and looked like a oversized lizard wearing clothes.A lizard with very long jagged teeth and sharp dagger like claws.

Kirara gulped._'This doesn't look good for us.I mean if Inuyasha was his normal self this guy would be easy to kill off but he's just a weak mortal dog and i'm a little bit of a lower level demon.' _She sighed._'The odds are against us.' _

"Ha you think you could eat us! Yeah right!"Inuyasha lunged at the demon sinking his sharp doggy teeth into the demon's right arm.

"Ahhhh!"The demon squealed in pain.

"Ha! thas wut jou get."Inuyasha said while still holding the demon's arm in his jaws.

Kirara gaped in shock when the demon started running around flailing his arms trying to get the white dog offa him._'I thought he'd be harder to beat then that...maybe I misjudged it.' _She thought.

"Please let go it hurts."The big reptilian demon whimpered.

"Only ish jou let teh gurl go"Inuyasha said while still biting the demons arm.

The demon whined."I don't know what that barking means!"It yelled.

Kirara walked over to the cage and rubbed up against it purring._'I hope he get's the idea that I want him to let Rin go.' _Kirara thought.

"Oh you two want me to let the human go!"The demon said.

"Yush!"Inuyasha barked still biting the demons arm.

"Fine! She's not worth it!"The demon said walking over to the cage and opening it. Inuyasha biting his arm the whole way."Now let go so I can go find some **Better **dinner!"The demon growled.

"Not til Kirara haz teh girl wish her."Inuyasha said while still biting the demons arm.

Kirara shifted into her larger demon cat form."Got her."She picked up Rin by the back of her shirt.

Inuyasha let go of the demon's arm and watched as the demon ran the demon was long gone Kirara put Rin down.

"Thank you so much doggy,you saved me."Rin said before giving Inuyasha a big hug.

"Heh,it was nothin."Inuyasha smiled at the girl hugging him.

"Umm...hey didn't I help too?"Kirara asked.

/

My Notes:Derp dee derp! Im a stop there xD Well I thought saving Rin would be a cute side story for Inu and Kirara xDLol any way please review,comment,and ya know just tell me if ya liked this chapter.


	11. 10 Seconds Of Lord Fluffy and

My notes:Ok I just want you all to know,I didn't die on you xD

I just moved and so I was gone for a few weeks any way im back now and i've got chapter 11 for you!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11:10 Seconds Of Lord Fluffy and...

Rin pulled back from Inuyasha and smiled at the large white dog that had saved her."Thank you,but I gotta get back to Lord Sesshomaru now."Rin said but just as she got up to leave a figure came slowly walking tward the girl,the dog,and the demon cat.

"Sesshomaru..."Inuyasha snorted._'Pffttt he thinks he's so cool walkin' all slow and stuff,he's just a up-tight jack arse.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Rin what are those _**vermin **_doing standing near you?"Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone of voice.

"Well they Saved me from a demon,My Lord"Rin said before coming over to hug her 'lord's' leg.

"Realy?...Interesting."Sesshomaru said in a icy cold voice._'Strange that dog has the same scent as my little brother...I don't wanna know..."_Sesshomaru thought."Come now,Rin,we are leaving."Sesshomaru said before walking away not caring wether or not Rin followed.

"Yes me Lord."Rin said before following after the cold hearted Demon Lord.

"Well that was a wonderfull ten seconds with Lord stick up his butt."Inuyasha growled as he watched Sesshomaru walk away.

"Indeed."Kirara agreed.

"Welp I s'pose we better get back to camp now.I'm sure Kagome and the others are wonderin' where we are by now."Inuyasha said.

"Yeah so lets get going."Kirara said before turning around and heading tward camp.

"Right..."Inuyasha followed after Kirara.

/

"Inuyasha,Kirara,there you two are!"Kagome said when she saw the two animals coming back into camp.

"Yeah now let's go we gotta get Gia,so I can get changed back to normal!"Inuyasha barked.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the dog barking before her."I'm not sure what you said but don't you at leaste want to eat you'r ramen before we go?"Kagome asked.

Inuyasha immediately perked up upon hearing the word "ramen".His ears pricked up and his tail started to wag."Yes,please!"He barked.

Kagome grinned at the tail waggin' happy Inuyasha."Alright here you go."Kagome said before she placed a bowl full of ramen near the large white doggy.

Inuyasha didn't even bother barking to her for a thanks he just chomped into the ramen hungrily.

Kagome just sweat dropped at that."Ummm...after he is finished,should we get going again?"Kagome asked.

"That would probaly be best,we don't want to put it off to long,or we might lose Gia's scent."Miroku replied.

"Yes,if we don't have Inuyasha track it now the scent might become stale or it might rain and wash it away."Sango said.

"So we get to go after he's done?"Shippo asked dumbly.

"Yes!"Every one replied.

/

When the big white dog know as Inuyasha got done with his ramen they set off again to look for Gia.

Inuyasha was running across the ground using his nose to follow the scent trail of Gia._Where the heck is she? _He thought.

He soon found out the answere to his question when he came to a screeching stop in front of a mountain."This is where the trail stops!"He barked.

Kagome stopped and nodded at Inuyasha."We'er here."She said to the others behind her.

"We best be careful,lady Kagome."Miroku said.

Sango nodded her head in agreement while Shippo jumped to the safety of Kagome's shoulder.

Kirara walked up next to Inuyasha so she too could check the scent trail"It seams as though she went up the mountain after this,since there is now way in through here.."She meowed.

Inuyasha nodded his head."Alright so we gotta climb up then?"He asked.

"Sure..."Kirara replied.

Inuyasha started scrammbling up the mountain tward the top.

"What's he doing?"Kagome asked in confusion.

"Gai must be up the mountain,so he's climbing up it."Miroku replied.

"Let's just ride fly up to the top."Sango said rolling her eyes at how stupid every one eles was for not thinking of that sooner.

"Oh..right..."Shippo mummbled.

Kirara sighed before turning into her larger demon form."Come on you doofus."She said before grabbing Inuyasha by the struff of his neck so that they could all fly up to the top.

Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha rode with Kirara though Inuyasha was having a barking mad fit about it and Kagome rode on Shippo whom was in his weird pink balloon form.

/

My notes:Sorry this is short but I gotta go on a trip this Friday so I thought i'd get this chapter out fast xD


	12. Inu in trouble!

My notes: Eheh heh,ok so i've been lazy any way here is chapter 12..finnaly! xD

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12:Inu in trouble!

Once they were at the top of the mountain they saw a entrance to waht seamed to be a cave fo sorts.

"What'er you all waiting for lets go!"Inuyasha barked.

Kirara sighed."They're waiting for me to put you down first."She meowed before dropping the large dog onto the cold hard rock ground.

Inuyasha let out a slight whimper apon landing on his arse."Alright now let's go!"He hopped up and darted into the cave.

Miroku looked over at Sango and sighed."When will he ever learn not to just run right into things?"

"Never."Both Sango,Shippo,Kagome,and Kirara said at once in a blunt voice.

A anime sweat drop apeared near Miroku's head."Well ok then...shall we follow him now?"He asked.

"We better or he might just end up getting himself killed."Kagome started to walk into the cave.

"Right."The rest of them followed Kagome.

/

Inuyasha had his cold,wet,nose against the rocky ground sniffing for the scent of Gia but to no avail._"Damn...where could that little wench be?" _he thought,suddenly the sound of flute music started to play."Gia.."he snarled under his breath and ran tward where the music was coming from.

After a while of racing tward the pretty sound of the the large white dog came to a stop in a rather large room within' the cave's tunnles.

Within the room was Gia sitting up on a high ledge playing her flute."Hey you! Get yer arse down here and change me back into my hanyou self!"Inuyasha barked,and jumped up and down like a little angry yappy dog.

Gia stopped playing her flute and looked down at the barking white mutt with her, striking, blue eyes."My,my,what a annoying little doggy you are,yapping like that."She said mockingly.

"A...annoying! Why you-"Inuyasha growled,baring his fangs,as his fur took to standing on end.

His golden eyes were filled with anger as he glared at the 10 year old Naraku incarnation.

/

Meanwhile...

Kagome, Miroku ,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara where pretty far behind.

Plus they didn't have the flute music to follow now that Gia had stopped playing.

"Geez,Inuyasha is totally the same, running in without us like always! What a dope!"Shippo exclaimed with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes,well,at leaste that way we can tell it's him."Kagome said in a amused tone of voice.A slight grin appeared on her face as she thought about him.

"Ehem,thats all well and good but he may be in danger so we nead to get going."Miroku said and he started to pick up the pace going ahead of the rest of them.

"Right we better pick up the pace."Sango agreed and every one started down the cave's tunnel faster.

/

Gia got a evil-ish smirk on her, pretty, young, face."Oh like you could do anything to me while your like that."she laughed mockingly after that remark.

Inuyasha snarled "Oh,yeah? Well I bet I could beat you in any form!"

Gia laughed."Oh I doupt that."She started to play her flute again and this time it did some thing.

Inuyasha's four legs started to move on there own and he found that his jaw was closed shut and he couldn't let out one bark much less a meer whimper.

Gia giggled evily."You see not only can I turn some people into animals I can also control animals with my flute,like the pied piper whom led many mice and rats to their doom."She said in a menacing tone of voice.

_"Oh crap! I can't control my body...w..what am I gonna do?" _Inuyasha thought as he tried to move but was unable to,even his tail wouldn't wag when he tried to make it do this wasn't a wag your tail situation anyway.

/

My Notes:Ok so I didn't die xD Sorry i've been sick for a while now and lazy way earlier but at leaste the chapter is up now right? xD

btw sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to finish it up fast xD

Anyways I do wonder how inu will get outa this one,hum...why don't you tune in next time to find out? xD Anyway please comment,review,ya know all that x3


	13. What kind of creature are you?

My notes: Holy Ra! I'm not dead and i'm making yu-gi-oh refrences (Ehem "Holy ra" = yu-gi-oh refrence or at leaste abridged.) Any way here is the long awaited chapter 13...hope you all like it. I'm kinda rusty so it might not be super special awesome. xD

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13:What kind of creature are you?

Kagome ran down the dark, rocky,underground pathway not careing about where she was going or about what was in front of her all she could think of was Ol' Inu down their fighting Gia by himself.

"Inuyahsa,you better be alright." She whispered to herself,clenching her fists as she ran down the dark tunnel.

Not to far behind were Miroku,Sango,and Shippo all riding on Kirara's back.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea to just be going down there like this..."Miroku mummbled to himself in a some what foreboding tone. He just had a gut feeling that rushing down into a dark cave without much of a plan,other then "lets go save the dumb mutt",was a not so wonderful idea.

Sango gave Miroku a slightly annoyed look." So,you have a better idea as to what we should be doing?" she asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Miroku sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a momment as if he was trying to concentrate."...No,not realy."he said in a dejected tone.

Sango rolled her eyes."Thats what I thought."

Shippo,suddenly, jumped up atop Miroku's head."Hey look!" he pointed tward what looked to be a glint of light coming through a opening at their right.

Kagome turned and looked tward the light,as a look of both worry and relief spread across her face.

Both she and the rest of the gang burst into the room ready to face whatever dangers awaited them to save their friend.

/

"No."Inuyasha growled as he strained every muscle in his body to try and move but it was no use,Gia had complete control over the fluffy canine.

{Now,attack your friends,my little puppet.} Gia's voice rang out inside his mind like a song you just couldn't get out of your head. Even his ability to speak,or should I say bark, had been taken away, now all he could do is watch as his body moved in for a attack on his closest friends.

"Damn you!"His own voice rang out through his mind as he desparately tried to gain back his control.

{Pitiful,you sound just like a caged dog, howling even when you know that nobody can hear you.} Gia's voice sounded like a beautiful song even as she mocked the canine.

"Why,you!" He growled and his voice echoed again,contrasting with Gia's song like voice.

/

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a questioning tone when she saw the white canine.

"Grrrrrr..." The white dog growled it's previously golden eyes had turned a pupiless blood red. It's fur stood on end making it look larger than it truely was. It slowly crept forward as it readied to strike at them with it's dagger like fangs and sharp claws.

Miroku ran up beside Kagome and looked the dog, that they assumed to be Inuyasha, over. "Thats him alright but hes not in control,I susspect Gia has some how gotten control over his body."

"Well that would explain the red eyes, though if his eyes weren't red i'd say some one just stole his ramen."Shippo commented.

The silver furred mutt leapt at Miroku,jaws open to bite.

Miroku blocked with his staff and the canine lached onto it. "Hes' still just a normal dog,so we should be able to easily knock him out without causing to much harm." He said as he staggered backwards trying to shake the dog off his staff.

Sango nodded her head,"Sorry Inuyasha,this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." She said as she hit him right on the top of his head with her boomarang.

An attack like that easily knocked the dog out and it seamed that they'd won,no questions asked.

/

"Ha,looks like you choose the wrong doggy to posses! Cuz in this body i'm so friggin' weak!."Inuyasha exclaimed.

{I know,this was all a part of my plan. Good,job insulting your self by the way.} Gia's voice said slowly fading out.

"...Dang it."he mummbled,or well whimpered,as he woke up.

/

"Well looks like it didn't take you long to recover."Sango smiled.

Inuyasha jumped to his paws quicker that a rabbit breeds and looked around in worry. "Where did-?" he was cut off as Gia's music started to play,it was the same music that played when he'd been turned into a dog. "Oh no! we gotta get outa here!" he barked.

It was too late though because when he looked tward his friends again he saw that it was already happening,they too were being turned into animals. Well except for Kirara who was already,well you know, a cat.

/  
My notes:Well there you have it,chapter 13. Like I said though i'm a little rusty. Haven't seen inuyahsa in a while so they may be a little ooc. Btw if you have any ideas on what animals the rest of the gang should be,feel free to tell me them cus' i'm not sure what they all should be.


	14. Animaltastic battle

My notes:Alrighty you wonderuflly patient people (I'm not being sarcastic,I'm just realy thankfull for your patientce),  
here is chapter 14 8D

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14:Animaltastic battle

"What do you mean by 'we gotta get outa here',Inuyasha?" A small black rabbit with cloth and beeds wrapped around it's right paw asked. It's head was cocked to the side as it gave the white canine a confused look. "Wait...why are you taller then me,in fact how on earth did I understand your barking in the first place!" It exclaimed in adorable bunny chatters.

"Listen closely,Miroku,cuz i'm only gonna say this once. You have been turned into a rabbit by Gia's flute music. Everyone eles has also been turned into animals by that ver same music."Inuyasha said in a whine that sounded very annoyed and upset.

"A..a r..rabbit! Why would I turn into a rabbit?"Miroku exclaimed, with a shocked look in his large,adorable, purple eyes.

"Maybe it's because they breed so darn fast,wich bassicaly makes them the womanizer of the animal kingdom."A black cat said in a dry toned meow as it glared at the black rabbit with it's dark brown eyes.

"S..sango is that you?"The Rabbit chattered looked at the feline with surprize.

"Surely you can tell."Sango hissed sounding slightly annoyed.

"O..of,of course m'dear."Miroku said in a slightly exagerated tone.

"Wow,Sango,you seem to be taking the whole 'turned into a cat' thing pretty well." Inuyasha barked.

"Yes,well,i'm more worried about how we'er going to fight like this. After all how eles are we going to get Gia to change us back." She meowed.

"Well being a animal does have some advantages,"a small black bird chirped "like I can fly now and we can fit into smaller places."

"Thats true,Kagome,plus I can use my sharp fangs to bite 'er."A small fox kit exclaimed in a excited yip.

"Yeah right,Shippo,like yer little kit teeth'll do us any good." Inuyahsa rolled his eyes at the fox.

/

"Foolish beasts,they still think they can try to beat me,"Gia,whom was hidden somewhere within the caves,chuckled at the idea of the small animals doing her any damage.

/

"So it's settled then?"Kagome chirped.

"Yup,we'er gonna chance it and try to fight Gia now. After all her only power seams to be the ability to turn people into animals."Inuyasha barked.

"Yes but she also had control over you at one point so she may be able to control animals as well."Miroku chattered in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah..."Inuyasha whined sounding as if he'd forgotten that for a while there.

"It's the flute music that does it right?"Sango meowed in a curious tone,giving Inuyasha a curious cat expression.

"Well stuff always happens when she plays it,but whats that got to do with fighting her?."Inuyasha shrugged,he realy hadn't given it much thought before.

Sango sighed at how dense the canine was,"It has a lot to do with fighting her. Anyway I was thinking that if it was the music that maybe we could conteract it with a diffrent sound."

"Thats brilliant,Sango!"Miroku praised.

"I know~"Sango purred.

"Yeah but how are we gonna make any music like sounds? We have no thumbs to play instraments with and all we can do is bark,growl,meow,chatter,and ya know all those other animal noises." shippo said.

"You forget,Kagome is a bird and birds natuaraly make songs of sorts."Kirara,whom had been listening silently up till now,  
meowed.

Kagome perked up at that."You mean you want me to sing?" she exclaimed in a surprized voice.

"Precisely."Kirara replied with a purr.

"It's settled then,"Inuyasha barked"Kagome'll sing while we beat the crud outa Gia!"

"Yeah!"Everyone eles cheered.

Kagome sighed,she knew she had to do it but she wasn't all to confident in her singing skills. But like Kirara had said singing was natural for birds so hopefully good singing would come to her naturally.  
/

They marched along the cave's twisting and turning inner paths following Inuyasha as he tracked Gia's scent.

Inuyasha suddenly came to a stop,"Shes just up ahead."he said in a sharp tone as he stood there stiff as a statue.

"We'er ready."Miroku chattered getting into a fighting stance. Wich looked rather silly as he was the smallest of the group now and all in all a rabbit in a fighting stance was a funny thing.

"What about you,Kagome? Ya ready?"Inuyasha asked his tone sounding slightly softer as he asked.

"Ready."Kagome chirped determinedly.

"Alright,let's go."Inuyasha said as he lead them into the cavern.

/

"Well,well,well if it isn't my furry friends."Gia mocked in her sing songy voice as she saw the small group of animals walk in.

"Get set to get decked,Gia!"Inuyashed howled ragefully.

Gia laughed,"You realy think that you can beat me in those pitifull forms? You must be kidding." she said before readying her flute. "Now get ready to fall under my control." she said as she started to play.

"Kagome,Now!"Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome flew into the air and began singing/chirping.

"Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when, when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?"

The song was called "Kagome,Kagome." and was a song tha toften went with a game she played as a child. She ahd to admit she didn't exactly like the song but it was the only one she could remember at the momment.

Gia kept on playing her flute but was shocked to find that it was not working on the animals in front of her.

"Now!" Inuyasha barked and and all but him tackled the demon girl,Gia.

"No!"Gia screamed as she desprately tried to grasp her flute and get away from the furry beasts.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had found the flute and had his paw firmly place don top of it,"Looking for something?"he smirked as he watched the flute snap under the pressure of his body weight.

"Nooooooo!"Gia screamed as her body started to disentagrate,it seamed that her existence was tied to the flute and without it she perished.

Just as soon as she was gone the gang changed back,this of course meant they were all in their birthday suits.

Sango,Kagome,and Inuyasha all blushed a deep red. Miroku grinned pervertedly at Sango and shippo whom was standing by Kirara just looked at them confused as to why they were making such faces.

"Kirara,I will neve runderstand grownups or Teenagers."Shippo sighed.

Kirara just gave him a dry toned meow in reply. She'd probaly said some thing like 'I don't think they'll ever understand either.'

/

"Well that was a rather fun experience." Miroku stated as the group,now fully clothed, walked along a dirt path back to ol' Kaede's Village.

"You'd think so ya perv."Sango shot back.

"Whatever do you mean,Sango?"Miroku asked in a inoccent tone.

"You know what I mean! I saw how you looked a tme there near the end of the battle."She growled.

"Now,now,thats all in the past" he replied.

"Y...yeah,nows not the time to be thinking about that."Inuyasha exclaimed."We nead to get back to looking for Shikon jewel shards and finding Naraku."

"R..right"Kagome agreed.

"Yeah!"Shippo exclaiemd from his spot atop Kagome's shoulder and with that they headed onward.

Ready to fight off any demons and do anything to find Naraku all the while they searched high and low for The Shikon no Tama's endless number of shards.

/

My Notes:Well thats the end~ I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ I'm sorry if the battle was a bit of a let down,I wasn't sure how eles they were going to be able to win xD Btw here is some more specific info on what animals they were.:

Kagome-A grey winged black bird

Inuyasha-A White Shiba inu (Though I also some times see him as a mutt but I think shiba inu fits more.)

Miroku-Just a standerd short haired black rabbit.

Shippo-A red fox (of course xD)

Sango-A short haired black cat.

Also this: ""Get set to get decked,Gia!"Inuyashed howled ragefully." Guess who was watching to much yugioh zexal? xD Yes,Inuyasha is indeed saying one of Yumma's 2 catch phrases xD (The other being "Feel the flow" xD)

Any way, please do comment/Review(Whatever it's called xD) and tell me what ya thought of the story. Now it's time to focus on my Ranma1/2/Inuyasha crossover. x3 (and I also might write a Pokemon adventures/Yugioh crossover xD)


End file.
